The goal of this three-year research study is to present a multi-component prevention model to children (6-12 years old) at high risk because of living with substance-abusing parents. These children and their parents are perceived as multi-problem families, with members vulnerable to a variety of social, emotional, and behavioral difficulties. A multi-component model is proposed, therefore, to address identified areas of concern, centered primarily on the child. The prevention model includes: (a) training for parents, teachers, and treatment personnel; (b) self-help training for the children; and (c) family-based group sessions focused on the school and home behaviors of the child, and on parent-child interactions. The components are expected to promote the child's personal competencies and coping skills, improve the parents functioning as models and support figures for the child, and enhance the child's functioning at home and at school. The children and families served will be compared with similar children and their substance-abusing parents who do not receive services; additionally, the experimental children will be compared with randomly selected, same sex and age, classmates. The interventions will occur over a 12-month period, with follow-up assessments at two subsequent points (6 months later, 12 months later). "Booster" sessions will be administered to experimental group members requesting help following the intervention period, or as a result of follow-up feedback to participating families. Further explication of these activities is available in the research methodology.